She's Like The Wind
by Casandra
Summary: Dirty Dancing, Bianca and Maggie style
1. That Dreaded Summer

**Title**: She's Like The Wind

**Author: **Casandra

**Email: **Well unfortunately I don't own them. That honor goes to ABC, Agnes Nixon, and other people that certainly aren't me.

**Rating: **PG-13, I'm not one for graphic stuff.

**Warning: **If the thought of two consenting woman being in a relationship bothers you, this isn't your cup of tea.

**Distribution: **You can find my work at Realm Of The Shadow( and my own archive, No Other Way (http: Anybody else who wants it, feel free, just drop me a line to let me know where you're taking it.

**Feedback: **I'll give you a cookie. Ok, well maybe not, but I'd love to know if you liked it. Or not so much. So drop me a note.

**Summary**: _Dirty Dancing_ - BAM Style

**Author's Note: **It's been rather trendy lately to take BAM and spin them into a movie setting. And I grew up absolutely loving _Dirty Dancing_. I only hope I can do it and BAM justice. Hope you enjoy. :)

Bianca Montgomery sat staring aimlessly out of the car window, watching mile by bleak mile pass by. Her mother, Erica Kane and her uncle, Jackson Montgomery had high-jacked her into taking a 'family' vacation away this summer. Bianca was none too pleased. As much as she loved both her mother and her uncle, the idea of spending two and a half months at some family retreat in the mountains of Pennsylvania really wasn't her idea of a summer well spent.

Bianca glanced over to the other side of the car, watching her sister Kendall looking gleefully out at the passing scenery. Kendall was all but bouncing in her seat in anticipation. Bianca continued to gaze at her sister, wondering what in the world could have her so excited about spending an entire summer away from Pine Valley, and moreso, an entire summer away from her boyfriend, Ryan Lavery. As Bianca pondered that thought, Jackson made a right turn off of the country road, pulling into a long driveway lined with pine trees. Bianca rolled her eyes as she watched her sister break out into a huge grin, now actually fidgeting around in her seat in excitement. _'What is wrong with her!'_, Bianca turned her attention back out the car window to take in the resort that would be her home for the summer.

To the left of the driveway, down a small hill, was a volleyball court where a group of about ten people were playing. About twenty feet away from the volleyball players was a horse-shoe pit. Bianca could see a small group of seniors gamely chucking iron horse-shoes at the spike in the sand pit. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes once again, wondering just what her mother and uncle had been thinking when they came up with this place for a vacation. The picture of Erica Kane throwing horse-shoes was enough to send Bianca into a fit of giggles, something her uncle misinterpreted.

"Bianca, I'm so glad you seem to approve! See, you're already having fun" Jackson smiled into the rearview mirror at Bianca. That was enough to shut her up right away. She cast an annoyed glance back into the mirror but Jack had already looked away again, to take in the sights of the mountain retreat himself. Bianca's attention was drawn to Kendall who smirked at her irritatingly before returning her attention to the outside. _'Ugh, this is going to be one long summer, I can already tell'_, Bianca thought to herself as she felt the car come to a stop and all four doors were opened by what she could only assume were bellboys.

"Mr. Montgomery, Miss Kane! Welcome to the Martin Resort" Joe Martin came walking out of the main hall, full of spirit and hospitality. He reached out and shook Jackson's hand, then turned to Erica and took her palm delicately in his own and placed a feather light kiss to the top of it.

After he released Erica's hand he turned toward Bianca and Kendall, the smile never wavering from his face. "And these must be your daughters Miss Kane! They certainly have inherited their mother's beauty, no doubt about that." Mr. Martin repeated his actions with their mother on both Bianca and Kendall, Bianca much less enthusiastic than her older sister.

"I'm so glad you decided to spend your summer with us! We have all sorts of wonderful activities for both you and your daughters." Mr. Martin gestured toward Jackson and Erica and led them through the main entrance to the lobby, Bianca and Kendall following behind them. Bianca kept turning back, making sure the bellboys got all of her luggage out of the car safely.

"Binks, would you lighten up! This place looks great." Kendall threw one arm over Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca cast a weary glance around the inside of the lobby, taking in the rustic atmosphere. She much rather would have been spending the summer at some nice beach resort on the coast. Not up in the mountains at some cabin.

Once they had settled into their bungalow, Bianca already feeling the boredom creep in, decided to take a walk. As loathe as she was to admit it, the scenery up in the mountains was actually quite breathtaking. The summer season bringing out all the foliage to it's full bloom, with fireflies creating a wonderful natural light show, accompanied by the chorus of crickets surrounding Bianca as she slowly hiked around the wooded path leading to the employee's quarters.

"Shit!" Bianca's attention was pulled away from the scenic walk she had been enjoying to a young man, unsuccessfully trying to carry three cases of beer up the steep incline she had come upon.

"Are you ok?" She hurried over, bending down to try and help the man retrieve the cans that had come loose from the case when they plummeted out of his hands.

"Fine, just don't know how I always get stuck being the pack mule around here." Bianca handed him the last two cans she had managed to stop from rolling down the hill. "Thanks. I'm Leo by the way." He reached out to shake her hand.

"Bianca." She accepted his firm handshake, smiling a bit in return.

"Ah, right, you just checked in this afternoon with your parents."

"Yep, and I was already getting bored out of my mind."

Leo chuckled a bit, "Well I take it you must be 100 percent city girl then, huh?"

Bianca wasn't sure if she should have been offended or not, no matter how dead on his assessment was. "Let's just say organized fun isn't my idea of a wonderful summer vacation. I mean come on, horse shoes? I'm 19, not 90."

Leo laughed again as he started scooping back up the cases into his grasp, "Well as someone not much older than you, I can definitely understand that. Why don't you help me carry these up to the employee rec center and maybe I can give you a bit of an idea how us Martin hired hands get along after hours."

Bianca didn't hesitate, even though she had just met Leo. She hoisted the remaining cans of beer and struggled up the hill behind Leo. Just as she thought for sure she'd have a repeat of his earlier fumble they came upon a large structure, on the outside very reminiscent of your typical country barn. Leo stopped in front of one of the doors and rested his load against the side of the building, motioning for Bianca to enter before him. As soon as the door swung open Bianca's senses were assaulted.

The throbbing beat of the sound system penetrated her eardrums. The combined smell of sweat, smoke and something distinctly sweeter transported Bianca straight back to Pine Valley and the memory of her nights spent at the local nightclub, SOS. Leo took the lead once again, ushering her through the mass of bodies grinding into one another, the spirit of the music making them thrum and move in a completely carefree and erotic way. Bianca had never seen anything like this place, it exuded sex. She was hard pressed to find any dancing couple with even a inch of space between any part of their bodies. It was raw, animalistic, and completely intoxicating to watch.

"Hey cous!" Bianca's attention was turned back to Leo as he made his way over to the bar area, dropping the cases onto the top and then leaning in and giving the young woman seated on the stool to his right a small hug.

"Leo, what took you so long man!"

"Well you know, if you didn't send me on the beer runs all by myself it might not take so long next time. You know how wicked a climb it is out here, especially when you're carrying a hundred cans of brew." Leo gently took Bianca by the arm and pulled her to stand beside him. "If it wouldn't have been for Bianca here, I might still be chasing the cans down the hill."

"Where'd you find her?" The young woman sounded anything but interested.

"She was taking a walk along the path when she heard me cursing you out for saddling me with beer duty. Her family just checked in this afternoon."

"Shit Leo! Now she's gonna go running off to Mommy and Daddy and tell them all about us hedonists up here. Next thing you know old man Martin is going to have that crabby grandson of his snooping around."

"Chill Maggie, Bianca's totally cool. Right?" Leo turned his gaze back to the brunette, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off the shorter blonde woman ever since she had stepped into her line of sight. Leo, seeing another doe eyed teenager about to be lost to the mysterious charms of his obnoxiously rude cousin, pulled rather roughly on Bianca's arm to get her attention focused back on the conversation.

"Right! Don't worry Leo, secret's safe with me." Bianca smiled reassuringly at the pair of cousins.

Maggie rolled her eyes a bit, still not liking the idea that Leo had brought one of the resorts' guests into their private sanctuary. The whole point of the place was to get away from work and all that it entailed, not to socialize with the guests after hours as well.

"Hey Mags come on!" Maggie turned her attention away from her cousin and Bianca to the bubbly blonde woman now hanging around her shoulders, sneaking a sip of her beer in the process.

"Hi Babe." Leo blushed a bit, smiling an adorably goofy smile at the blonde woman wrapped around Maggie.

"Leo hey, you don't mind if I snag your cousin for a bit do ya? I haven't gotten her out on the dance floor all night long!" Babe tapped on Maggie's shoulders in tune with the music, waiting for her friend to finish up her beer.

Wordlessly Maggie grabbed Babe's hand and led her out into the mass of bodies, but not before shooting one last look at Bianca. As much as it bugged her that Leo had showed the young woman their little hiding spot up here, there was something completely intriguing about her that Maggie couldn't seem to put her finger on.

"Sorry about Mags, Bianca. She's just one of those kinda territorial people. But once you get to know her, and once you earn her trust, you've got the best friend you could ever imagine having."

Bianca turned her gaze from Leo to the makeshift dance floor, watching as Maggie and Babe moved to the music in complete unison. She had to physically stop her jaw from slamming onto the floor. The two of them were totally intertwined, hip to hip, hands roaming over each other's back, grinding together to the hypnotic beat. Bianca had spent plenty of nights watching the young and carefree crowd back in Pine Valley at SOS dance, but it never came close to what she was witnessing now. A small stab of jealousy rose up from her stomach, surprising Bianca. She tried to squash it down as Maggie's eyes drew up to meet her own fascinated gaze. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, both lost in the intensity of it, neither of them understanding why.

Bianca blinked though when Maggie shifted her body and whispered something into her dance partner's ear before slipping out of her hold and confidently striding towards Bianca, who seemed like she had been glued to the spot she was standing in. Wordlessly Maggie reached out her hand, cocking her head slightly towards the makeshift dance floor, a teasing sparkle twinkling in her chocolate eyes. Bianca hesitated for a moment, trying to calm the nerves Maggie's mere presence seemed to have stirred up in her.

Leo, seeing yet another beautiful woman falling under his cousin's spell, gently nudged Bianca in the back, pushing her forward into Maggie's awaiting grasp. Silently the blonde led her out to the dance floor, then reached out and grasped her around the waist, pulling their bodies as close as she could manage.

Bianca slowly felt herself become lost in the vibrations of the music, the rhythm the mass of bodies surrounding her moved to, and above all, the heat of Maggie's touch where she held her as tightly as Bianca imagined any person could hold another. Gazes fixed upon each other, their hips moved in perfect sync, grinding and dipping to the sensual beat of the bass pumping through the stereo system speakers mounted on the rafters of the barn. Bianca abandoned all her inhibitions, pulling herself even closer to Maggie, threading a hand through the damp golden locks of her dance partner. With her fingers entwining with silky strands of Maggie's hair, Bianca turned her attention the pink lips mere inches from her own, wanting nothing but to close the small distance and capture them with her own.

Before she had a chance to though she felt Maggie pulling away from their embrace, placing a disagreeable amount of distance between them. Bianca turned her inquisitive and slightly hurt gaze back to Maggie in silent question.

"Go back to Mommy and Daddy." Maggie turned away before she saw the hurt look she knew would be there. The truth was, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night dancing with Bianca right there in her arms. The minute their skin had met, she had felt it. That jolt, that instantaneous connection that she had never felt before with ANY of her dance partners. Had never even come close. Not surprising to her really. She was paid to teach the retiring baby boomer generation how to dance, not meet the potential love of her life. But she had held countless people in her arms, men and women alike, and there had never been such a spark. Granted she taught ballroom dancing with the Cha Cha and Meringue thrown in for good measure. Not your usual heat provoking dance numbers. But Bianca was different. From the moment Leo had introduced them Maggie knew it. But she'd be damned if some trust fund brat would be her downfall. Old Man Martin was extremely strict about his no fraternizing with the guests policy. And she was two months away from having enough money to finally pay for medical school. Five years of working the summers at the Martin Mountain Resort, being treated as no better than a hired grunt worker. There was no way she'd throw that away, not for anything. Or anyone.

-

Bianca slowly made her way back down the path towards her family's cottage. She was beyond confused with Maggie's behavior. Sure, she had just met the woman, but she knew how to read body language. And the girl wanted her just as much as she wanted Maggie. There wasn't a doubt in Bianca's mind. But she just couldn't understand why she pulled away. And on top of that, insulted her. Bianca had left the barn as quickly as possible, not wanting to give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her so upset.

Slipping as quietly as possible into the room she would be sharing with Kendall, she climbed into bed still fully clothed. As her head hit the pillow she resolved to find out just who Maggie Stone was and why she had such a profound effect on her.

-


	2. Enchanted Bianca

Bianca and Kendall sat at a long picnic bench on the south lawn of the resort. Eye shadows, lip liners, blushes and nail polishes covered the entire wooden top.

"Ladies, these amazing cosmetics in front of you have been ever so graciously donated by Erica Kane and her family. We're fortunate enough to have them staying with us here at the Martin Resort." Bianca suppressed an eye roll, while Kendall was all to happy to bask in the ohhs and ahhs of the women surrounding them. A chord of familiarity stuck Bianca as she realized who their host was for the impromptu ass kissing of her business tycoon mother. The soft southern twang was unmistakable. Turning away from the eager ladies wanting the latest dirt on Erica Kane's exploits, Bianca confirmed her earlier assessment. Babe looked less than thrilled to be stuck with the group of mostly middle aged housewives, busying herself by packing up leftover Enchantment lipsticks.

Bianca couldn't help but notice the sadness radiating from her eyes. Bubbly and personable on the outside, she could easily see that Babe had a maelstrom of emotions running very close to the surface. She wondered just what could have brought such a melancholy mood over the seemingly happy young woman. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Bianca wondered if it had anything to do with Maggie. She hadn't been able to get the older woman off of her mind ever since their incredible dance the night before. Something completely captivated her, making her crave another encounter with the gorgeous blonde.

Bianca realized she wouldn't have to wait long when she saw Maggie sidle up next to Babe, a clipboard in her hand. Dressed in a tight black tank top and worn black jeans, sunglasses hiding those rich chocolate eyes that Bianca had practically melted into twelve hours earlier. Bianca watched as Maggie read over something on her clipboard, leaning in to whisper something in Babe's ear before pulling back with a small smile on her face. Leaning in closer once more, Bianca watched shamelessly as Maggie placed a quick kiss on Babe's cheek, pulling away to catch Bianca's eye for a moment, a slight smirk creeping along the corners of her lips.

"You're looking lovely this afternoon ladies." Maggie smiled charmingly at the assembled group of women, who still seemed far more interested in Enchantment's newest line of nail polish than anything Maggie was saying. Casting once last glance in Bianca's direction, Maggie headed off back up the hill.

Bianca's eyes lingered on Maggie's retreating figure, taking notice of just how well the girl could wear a pair of simple jeans. Her curiosity overcoming her introverted nature, Bianca turned her attention to Babe, trying to start up a conversation. "So I hear you were on Broadway? That's so amazing." Bianca internally cringed at how lame she realized she sounded.

Babe turned to meet her gaze, recognizing her from the previous night. Leveling her with a stare for a moment she then went back to packing up the cosmetics littering the table.

Bianca decided to try again, not really knowing why since it seemed Babe wasn't interested in sharing much of anything. "I really envy you." She knew that Babe probably thought she meant because of her experiences in New York, so she didn't elaborate. Sure, she did envy her. Because of Maggie. It was obvious Babe and Maggie had a strong bond with each other, and Bianca was rapidly becoming more and more enamored with her mysterious dance partner. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to develop quite the case of the green eyed monster syndrome. Envy was an understatement.

"I left home at sixteen, spent more nights than I can count begging for food on the streets of New York. Trust me, don't be envious." Slamming the makeup case shut, Babe turned away from Bianca and headed up the same hill Maggie had disappeared over minutes earlier. Bianca was momentarily shocked at the abrupt exit, standing there staring at Babe's back. She knew though that now she had at least a small piece of the puzzle.


	3. The Tour

_So just let me be myself,  
That's all I ask of you.  
I'm young and I love to be young,  
I'm free yeh and I want to be free,  
To live my life the way I want,  
To say and do whatever I please.  
Don't tell me what to do,  
And you don't tell me what to say,  
**- The Blow Monkeys: 'You Don't Own Me'**_

"Bianca, I'd like you to meet my grandson Jaime. We're grooming him to take over the resort once I finally decide to hang up my hat."

Jaime reached his hand out, polite smile plastered on his face. Bianca turned to look at her mother and Uncle Jack grinning away proudly, Kendall barely hiding back a snicker. Reluctantly Bianca accepted his handshake.

"Nice to meet you Miss Montgomery. My grandfather said he thought you might be interested in a personalized tour of our humble little resort here?" Jaime offered, not letting go of Bianca's hand.

Bianca frantically tried to think of an excuse to keep herself from having to spend the entire day with someone her parents had obviously tried to set her up with. She looked over towards Kendall, hoping her sister would cut her a break and possibly offer herself up instead. She was met with a smirk, Kendall thoroughly enjoying her sister's predicament.

Her shoulders sagging, Bianca resigned herself to a day spent with Jaime. Looking him up and down, she knew she was in for one of the most boring days of her life. "So where to first?"

Four hours later Bianca found herself walking along the same path she had the night before, Jaime at her side, this time prattling on and on about the local wildlife. They came to the top of the hill, looking down on the employee rec center. Bianca, curious to see if Jaime could fill in some of the blanks for her, while still not being completely overt asked him, "That place looks cool, what's it for?"

Turning to where Bianca's gaze was held, Jaime let out a sarcastic chuckle. "That's the employee recreational center. Although I use the term very loosely. It's pretty much a giant swingers dance club. The place is technically supposed to be for ALL the employees, but it's mostly just Maggie Stone and her group of hoodlum wannabe dancers that hang out there every night."

Hearing Maggie's name, even if it was said with nothing short of contempt, propelled Bianca, knowing that Jaime certainly seemed to at the very least, know Maggie. "Just who is Maggie Stone then? I'm assuming an employee……" Bianca trailed off, hoping Jaime would give her a couple more clues to just who the beautiful blonde was.

Shaking his head, Jaime answered, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough just who Maggie is. She's got quite the reputation around here."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Grabbing Bianca's upper arm gently, ushering her back onto the wooded path, Jaime elaborated. "She's the head dance instructor here. And as much as I hate to admit it, a very good one. She knows just how good she is though. We have guests who stay here all week long while their spouses work, just to make sure they get their," Jaime paused, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "Lessons with her."

Bianca really didn't like what Jaime was insinuating, whether it be the truth or not. "And you guys are ok with that? I would think that the Martins wouldn't put up with the kind of behavior you're suggesting." Bianca stopped short, realizing that she could very well have been putting Maggie's job at risk.

Jaime, for the first time that day, looked less like the proper gentleman that he so desperately tried to project. Pink tinged his cheeks, in anger or embarrassment, Bianca wasn't sure. "Well you'll get to meet her soon enough. Then you can see why we keep her around." Bianca smiled a bit, knowing exactly why they kept Maggie on staff.

They walked the rest of the way back to the family's bungalow in silence. As Jaime stepped off the porch he reminded Bianca. "So dinner's at 7 and then we have the moonlight dance at 9. Should I meet you at the gazebo around that time?"

Bianca, once again lost in her thoughts, primarily of a certain blonde dancer, nodded her head distractedly. "Sure, I'll see you at 9."

Bianca let herself into the cottage, surprised to see Kendall sitting at the kitchenette's little table, paging through one of the magazines she had packed along for the car ride.

"Have a nice time with your little boyfriend?" Kendall smirked, barely glancing up from her latest copy of Vogue.

Bianca grabbed a bottle of water out of the small refrigerator before sitting down across from Kendall. "You live to torture me, don't you?"

"Baby sister, whatever do you mean?" Kendall teased.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Ya know, Jaime's kind of cute, I don't know why you didn't want to take his little tour. Usually anything male in designer pants gets your attention."

Kendall laughed, "Totally not my type."

"Not YOUR type? Hello? Kendall? Gay here!"

Kendall could only laugh harder. "I take it you didn't enjoy your afternoon with Mr. Personality huh?"

Bianca played with the label on her water bottle. "I wish Mom and Uncle Jack would just stop it already. I mean Jaime was nice and all, but God!"

Deciding that her sister really had enough teasing for the day, Kendall got up from her chair and walked over to Bianca, giving her a quick peck on the top of her head. "Don't worry Binks, they'll come around eventually. And when they're setting you up with the elite debutantes of Philadelphia society, you'll be begging for the days when they tried to convince themselves you were straight."

Bianca chuckled a bit, trying to picture her mother conspiring to set her up with some wealthy congressman's gay daughter. "Nope, not likely."

"Well you never know, stranger things have happened."

Bianca raised a single eyebrow in Kendall's direction and sardonically replied. "No, they haven't."

Kendall decided a change of subject was in order, she could see her sister starting to fall into her self imposed hermit mood. Something that she was all too familiar with since she had told the family that she was gay.

"So besides Jaime, have you met anyone interesting?" Kendall had heard her sister come in so late the night before, she knew that someone must have caught her attention for her to risk a lecture from their overbearing mother.

Bianca tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her blush.

"I knew it! You did meet someone!" Kendall crowed, anxious for details.

Deciding that she needed someone to talk to about her severe crush on a girl she barely knew, Bianca filled Kendall in. "I went for a walk last night and I ended up running into this guy who was carrying one too many beer cases."

"Wait a second, a guy?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Would you let me finish? Anyway, I offered to help him. Turns out he's an employee here at the resort and he was headed to the rec center." Bianca's eyes lit up as she thought about the incredible energy of the old beat up barn turned dance club. "Kendall, this place was amazing. It was like the best dance club New York City has to offer, and then some. There was just this incredible intensity about it. So I helped Leo drop off the cases of beer…"

"Wait, who's Leo?" Kendall was quickly losing track.

"He's the guy I ran into up on the path, Maggie's cousin."

"Who's Maggie?"

"I'm getting to that. So anyway, before you decided to interrupt me, as I was helping Leo drop the cases on the bar this amazingly gorgeous woman calls him over."

Bianca's grin was infectious to Kendall, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her little sister look so happy. "I'm guessing that would be Maggie?"

Bianca nodded her head, her smile not fading. "She's amazing Kendall. Leo introduced us but then her friend came over and led her out on the dance floor. She had me so hypnotized watching her, I couldn't tear my eyes away."

Kendall chuckled sarcastically. "My baby sister, the voyeur"

Bianca playfully smacked Kendall on the arm. "Perv. Besides, I wasn't being a voyeur when I was dancing with her."

"Ohh, go Binks!"

Bianca sighed again, lost in the memory of Maggie's arms around her back, their bodies fused tightly together. "It was amazing Kendall."

"I think you've already said that, a couple times now." Kendall grinned, never knowing her sister to lack for words. She knew, whoever this Maggie person was, she had most definitely got under Bianca's skin.

Bianca blushed again, realizing she sounded like a lovesick teenager.

"So who is this Maggie chick?"

"Jaime said that she's the head dance instructor here."

Kendall gaped. "You told Jaime about her!"

"No! On our 'tour' we came across the rec center and I went on a little fishing expedition. That's all."

Kendall smirked, proud of her sister. "Well, it looks like you do have some of that Kane deviousness in you after all."

Bianca giggled a bit, the blush slowly fading from her cheeks. Kendall meanwhile was running all sorts of plots around in her head, determined to help Bianca find at least a little slice of happiness while they were trapped up in the mountains for the summer. "So wait, if she's a dancer, that means she'll be at the dance tonight, right?"

Bianca's answer was her cheeks reddening once again, this time flaming far deeper than before. Wordlessly Kendall grabbed her hand, leading the way into their shared bedroom, determined to help Bianca land her newfound crush.


	4. Kendall in the Middle

_Long hair... Real fair skin  
I'm long legged and I'm-a out-a sight  
My, my babe I'm gonna take you out _

_- '**Love Man': Otis Redding**_

She hadn't taken her eyes off me the entire night, I could tell without even looking over my shoulder. I literally felt the weight of her stare on my back all evening long. I wanted it to bother me, I really did. But there was something about this girl that was already starting to eat through the walls I had built up my entire life. Now that, that was worrying me.

Trying to ignore the big neon warning sign blinking furiously in my head, I focus back on the elderly gentleman in front of me, very well aware of his roving right hand that was coming dangerously close to landing itself on my backside. I try my best to smile charmingly up at him, releasing myself from his grasp at the same time.

"Thanks for the dance Mr. Mikalowski."

He reached for my hand as I was desperately trying to get away. "Trust me Miss Stone, the pleasure has been all mine." The urge to gag hits me full force as he leans down and proceeds to slobber all over my knuckles. Even the fact that he slipped me a bill as he did is little comfort.

I make sure the faux smile is still plastered on. "Aww, you're such a sweetie." And as fast as I can I pull away from his grip, spinning around to come face to face with a woman who looks to be an older version of my little voyeur.

"Can I help you?"

Without a word, she grabs my arm and drags me back towards the dance floor, pulling me into a loose embrace. Realizing she doesn't know how to lead apparently, she looks down at me from her considerable height advantage. "Well this is your job isn't it?"

I can't hold in the smirk. This girl has got some major attitude. "Right. Job. I don't do this for free honey."

She rolls her eyes, glancing back over towards the direction she came from. "I really don't know what she could have seen in you."

Now that certainly got my attention. I have to play it completely cool though, the last thing I need is this brazen thing to go running off and making a big production out of something.

"And who would that be?"

I'm pretty sure she saw right through me, if the look I'm on the receiving end of is any indication. "My sister. You know, the one who hasn't taken her eyes off of you since the second you stepped foot in this gazebo."

Well the resemblance this woman has to Bianca certainly makes sense now.

Bianca's sister continues before I have a chance to say anything, which is a good thing, since I have no clue how to respond anyway. Of course I knew she was watching me, but I can't exactly admit that. "You are cute, I'll give you that. But beyond the better than average looks, I just don't get it. What exactly did you do to spin Bianca so completely around? I've never seen her this……….smitten."

Before I actually stop to take in everything she's just said, I can't help but wonder if Bianca knew just how forward her sister would be when she came storming over to me. I saw something in her eyes last night. While she loosened up once I got her out onto the dance floor, I can sense an innate shyness in her soul. Something tells me if she knew everything Curly here was sharing with me, she would not be appreciative.

Which makes me come back to just what it is I've just been told. Smitten? Do people even really use that word anymore? "What makes you think I did anything?"

No, all I really did was charm her into my arms last night, seeing something I could play with for a little while, and maybe teach a bit of a lesson to at the same time. Leo really should have known better than to bring her up to the barn. I didn't expect the jolt that went through my body at first contact with her though. That single moment, something I never had prepared myself for, is starting to change everything.

Curly looks down at me with an all too knowing grin. "Well I did hear about your little dance last night." She pauses to look down between us. "And while you're not half bad, I'm not swooning at your feet, so something else must have happened besides a little bit of bumping and grinding."

Trying to play it completely cool is becoming harder and harder by the second. Whoever this woman is, Bianca's sister or no, she totally has my number. That's definitely not a good thing in my book. Besides, it was a lot more than just a 'little' bumping and grinding. We were practically crawling all over one another.

I cast a glance around my dance partner's body to see Bianca's stare burning a hole through her sister's back. Heh, I knew she didn't have anything to do with this little fishing expedition. Taking my hand away from Curly's waist, I crook a finger in Bianca's direction, motioning for her to come over. I almost laugh, the perplexed look crinkling her brow is too cute. She looks to her right and left before meeting my gaze again. Nodding in the affirmative, I gesture again for her to join us. Ever so hesitantly she slowly walks across the dance floor.

"So Bianca," I begin when she's within hearing distance, letting go of her sister in the process and spinning her body around to face Bianca. "Your sister here seems to think I did something to you last night."

I couldn't help it, I'm a complete tease by my very nature. And if I have to admit it, a little on the mean side at times too. Whatever pull I feel towards Bianca, I can't act on it, I just can't. My job, my career, my entire future, rests on making sure I'm nothing but completely professional for the next six weeks.

As I see the redness creep up Bianca's neck into her cheeks though, I know that it's going to be the longest six weeks of my life. I've only known the girl the better part of 24 hours, and already I'm finding her just about undeniable.

"Kendall!"

Ah, so that's big sis's name.

The aforementioned Kendall shoots me a dirty look, stepping towards her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Binks, it was nothing."

Binks? God, I'm even finding the oddest of nicknames cute on this girl. I'm in SO much trouble.

"Nothing? Really?" The sarcasm is literally dripping from every syllable coming out of Bianca's mouth.

Deciding that I didn't really want to have them argue, about me of all people, in front of my boss, I reached for Bianca's hand that was firmly ensconced on her hip, ready to do battle with her sister.

"Wha"

"Dance with me." I cut her off, pulling her away from Kendall and towards the other side of the gazebo. Over Bianca's shoulder I could see a smirk forming on Curly's lips, obviously feeling triumphant in her attempt to play matchmaker.

I grasp Bianca's hand tighter as I encircle her waist with my arm, leading her in a slow Foxtrot, resisting the urge to pull her arms over my shoulders and continue where our dance left off last night.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She's far too nosey for her own good. And mine too it would seem." I'm fast becoming completely addicted to that blush of hers.

I smile up at her, enjoying the red tint her cheeks have taken, and the way the Chinese lanterns draped around the outside of the gazebo make her skin seem to glow ethereally. "So you never did share with me what you told that sister of yours." I can't help but tease her, knowing that the red hue will only deepen.

Bianca's mouth opens and shuts, I'm assuming she's trying to figure out whether she should lie to me or not. "Well she saw me come in late last night, and I didn't want her ratting me out to our parents, so I told her that I'd met some of the dancers and we had a couple beers."

Now why do I think that's not entirely the truth? Kendall knew me specifically, so I'm certainly not just one of the 'dancers' Bianca used to excuse her lateness. But she looks about ready to crawl out of her skin, I think teasing time may be over. For now at least. I raise my eyebrow a bit to show her I'm not completely convinced, but I say nothing, letting her know I won't push the issue.

I'm rewarded by a small relieved smile ghosting over her lips. And, not for the first time, my gaze travels down to her mouth, taking in the soft plushness of her lips, coated tonight in a light glaze of pink lip gloss. I can't help but wonder if she tastes just as delectable as she looks.

Before I have a chance to do something incredibly stupid, not to mention extremely public, I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Maggie, you need to come quick."

I turn around, reluctantly breaking my hold on Bianca in the process, to see Leo's concerned face. Whatever it is that put the look of fear in his eyes, it can't be good.

"Why? What's going on cuz?"

"It's Babe."

A jolt of panic shoots through my veins. "What happened to her?"

Leo glances over at Bianca, signaling me with his eyes that it's something that she really shouldn't know about. I can't help but wonder why he didn't see the need to use the same discretion last night when he brought her up to the Barn in the first place. It certainly would have saved me the growing trouble I'm finding myself in now with her.

I wordlessly shake my head in agreement, releasing Bianca's hand that I honestly hadn't realized I was still holding in the first place. Leo and I are halfway down the stairs of the gazebo when I feel her come up behind me, placing a gentle hand on my forearm.

"Can I come with you?" The soft sincere lilt to her voice almost breaks my heart. But I just cannot let her get involved. Not with me, and certainly not with any of my problems.

"No, you need to stay here." I glance up to see Jaime watching us, a small scowl already forming on his brow.

I try to release myself from her grasp, only to feel it tighten. "Please, maybe there's something I can do to help, Maggie." Looking up into her chocolate eyes, I can't do anything but gradually shake my head in the affirmative. My resolve crumbled with ten little words.

"Fine, come on, we're wasting time." This time I succeed in pulling away from her touch, feeling my arm tingle where her hand had been holding on seconds earlier.


End file.
